10 Years
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: It has been four years since they were engaged, and now they are finally married... Sequel to Six Years.


A/Note: A sequel! I didn't expect this to even occur for a Naruto fanfic after Wanting You. This is the sequel to Six Years. Trust me this came out of nowhere. Do give this a shot. Do you need to read Six Years? I don't think so, but you could if you're interested to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

10 Years

The day was bright and the heavens were chiming with bells for the marriage of the two that was leaving the grasslands outside of the village. There were birds chirping as they walked away from the ceremony to be alone. The years had flown by since the relationship had begun and the time that helped, they flourish as people and as a couple. The times that they will cherish as long as they will live are forever embedded in their memories. The two of them looked at one another as they were further away from the others were still partying at the ceremony.

The brunette smiled as he looked at his husband's features seeing a faint smile trying to grace his lips. It was nice to see him grow into himself even when they were alone. Ten years of being lovers even during the war that they had suffered great casualties. They were always standing beside one another when things had calmed. He saw his red headed lover break down in his tent when he walked in. All the brunette could do was embrace him, as he cried when he heard the story of his mother.

As the red head looked at his husband, realizing that he was smiling a bit at him. He just started thinking about the time that his fiancé at the time had lost his mentor. He wasn't able to be there for him like he should've been, but when he did get a message from him, he read it right away then responded. His lover never hid anything from him, even though in the past he was afraid of him at first. The shorter male tried to see him a few times, but was unable because of what was occurring at the time. A voice then interrupted his thoughts.

"Gaara," the brunette said trying to get his attention.

Gaara looked at him closely, "Shikamaru?"

"I'm going to move to the Sand Village, but I have to go back to the Leaf Village to check on Kurenai," Shikamaru voiced ready to pull out a cigarette.

Gaara looked over to Kurenai and her child, "Just stay in your village. We made it work this long without the physical contact."

"Heh… I should've known you were going to say something like that," Shikamaru said with a cigarette resting between his lips.

Gaara smiled a little then it disappeared, "You should know by now that it would be hard to be a shinobi for your village while you live in mine."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's not going to be easy, but when we get to the inn I'll tell you about my plan, alright," Shikamaru replied wrapping an arm around the Kazekage.

When Shikamaru planted a kiss on Gaara's forehead, Gaara had grabbed the taller one's hand. The hand clenched tightly not wanting to let go for the moment. They both started to head back over to their guests, as some of them finished their meals. A lot of them were close friends and family. Naruto being one of Gaara's friends stood next to a table with some food on it. He was Gaara's best man, while the Nara had Choji.

Ino was the one that was planning the wedding with Temari. Choji helped pick out the food for the buffet since he was able to pick out the best stuff without any problems. Some of the guests were drinking the alcohol quite a bit. Neji was quite reserved with how much he drank since he had to keep Lee from it because he'll destroy everything in his path. Everyone else seemed to have been thoroughly enjoying chatting with one another.

Each person was waiting for the married couple to finally dance with one another. Shikamaru was pushed onto the dance floor as well as Kankuro pushed his little brother towards the floor. The Nara looked Gaara in the eyes noticing that Gaara was a better dancer than him. He knew it too without having to dance with him. With the way he can move his arms, Gaara could possibly do really well with the dance.

The pair started to get in the dancing stance, looking into one another's eyes. They stepped a little closer together. As the two of them began dancing, some of the other couples began doing the same, grabbing their loved ones by the hand starting to follow the rhythm. The Kazekage observed the others with his eyes as a turn happened between him and his husband. The two of them stopped dancing as the other couples continued as they were ready to leave before anything happens.

In a few more minutes, they were all ready to head home while congratulating the married couple. The Kazekage and Shikamaru started to head to the inn that they were going to stay at for their honeymoon. They wanted to go to someplace simple that would give them peace. It was a nice day that they got to share with their family and friends. Nara thought about lifting Gaara over the threshold of their room, and then decided to do it. Do something else that Gaara hadn't experienced yet.

Gaara felt himself lifted into his husband's arms, which was something that Gaara didn't expect. Shikamaru put him down on the already made futon. They both could guess that the manager of the inn decided to prepare the room this way for the Kazekage. Gaara started to sit up looking into the Nara's eyes. Shikamaru sat down beside Gaara as the Kazekage watched him. The brunette laid down on his back, as he let his eyelids slide slightly. He then felt Gaara's small body put some weight on him.

"What is your plan," Gaara bluntly asked.

Shikamaru put a hand up against Gaara's cheek rubbing it with his thumb, "You never relent. My plan is that I could start doing medicine in your village. The Nara clan does make medicine. I can be helpful since I did tell you that we are pharmaceutical clan."

"True, but how would you spend your leisure time when you get it?"

"I would spend time with you, and then go visit Kurenai and her kid. I will protect both villages when needed. I have people that are important to me in both."

Gaara put a hand on top of the Nara's own that was still on the surface of his cheek. He understood the way the leaf ninja felt. He has the right to want to still protect his village he grew up in. Gaara's body leaned down slightly wanting to kiss Shikamaru's lips. The Nara bought Gaara's lips to his own, as they were quickly put into a deep passionate kiss. They were making out for a several minutes before Gaara pulled away wanting to hear the rest of the Nara's plan. Shikamaru looked at Gaara's eyes seeing how lively they have become before he decided to continue.

"I will be next to you. I want to live with you, besides that we are married, we don't have to live separately anymore."

"And you're the only one that can sacrifice your way of life."

"I don't see it that way. I already talked to Kurenai about it. She see's nothing wrong with me staying in the Sand Village with you, and giving up being a ninja... My answer is still the same for that one. I will always be a shinobi."

Gaara enlaced his fingers with Shikamaru's, "We could use your help, Shikamaru. Certain poisons we don't have antidotes for just yet… I'll see if there is a position open before you move in."

"You're okay with the plan. I hoped you would be… It was the best plan that I could come up with," Shikamaru admitted.

Gaara put his head a few inches away from Shikamaru's face, "It's the best way that you can deal with this change. I wouldn't want you to give up being a shinobi, because both as Kazekage and your husband, I want you to be able to protect beside me and without me."

Shikamaru smiled happily as he felt Gaara's breath hit his own mixing with it. They may have exchanged their vows, but there are some things that must be said in private. Gaara is still a private person no matter what changes. As much as Shikamaru didn't mind being a ninja, this may be something slower and he can take with pace. The married life is going to be completely different compared to the life they both are used to.

The Kazekage couldn't sacrifice anything which didn't settle right with Gaara. It was rather something that he would never gain anything from, but he must protect his village with his life. He wants Shikamaru to enjoy their marriage, as if their love never ended. Both of them don't want to have many arguments, but Shikamaru definitely knows that's going to happen no matter what. They both figure that it will be small for whatever it would be.

They had discussed what Shikamaru wanted to do. The couple started to make love when Gaara was pinned down beneath Shikamaru, after another passionate kiss. Loving each other's touches, reveling in the fact that they could live with one another, and they didn't have to wait to see each other. The feeling of ecstasy between them but they really didn't expect that this day was going to go well. With the Kazekage out of the Sand Village anything could happen.

As they had finished, the newlyweds laid there sweaty and tired. Shikamaru was already knocking out when Gaara laid there snuggling up against his husband. Gaara was listening to Shikamaru breath and his heart beating. A light smile formed upon Gaara's lips, as his eyes show the care that Shikamaru gets from him. He was desperately in love with the man that was now his husband. The Kazekage of the Sand Village started tracing circles upon the leaf ninja's chest.

Shikamaru woke up in the morning noticing Gaara sitting at the table with food ordered. Shikamaru stood up and headed to the restroom grabbing a pair of clothes. The Nara had guessed that maybe someone came with their forgotten bags. Gaara continued sitting at the table drinking tea as Shikamaru was in the shower. As the male that was in the shower came out dressed, Gaara was pouring tea for him. The taller male sat down across from shorter one.

The lazy male looked at Gaara noticing the difference from four years ago. Some of the villagers thought that he was homicidal, but he had changed since then. He was no longer like that. Gaara understood everything that dealt with their love life a lot better. Understanding the love they share is what Gaara was concerned about. Shikamaru started eating his breakfast as he got away from the past events that were plaguing his thoughts at the moment.

"When do you want to head back to the village," Shikamaru asked while grabbing onto his tea cup.

Gaara looked at him, "As soon as we leave."

"Alright, I'll walk out of the village to see you go."

"Would you want someone to help bring your things to the village?"

"Not really. I've got your brother, Dad and Choji helping out."

Gaara stood up walking around the table to reach his husband. Shikamaru watched him noticing that he was now trying to put his hair into his standard hairstyle. The two of them started to gather their things to get ready to leave since they only planned to stay the night there. As they were leaving the inn, the newlyweds were walking beside one another, as they went to the edge of the village. The brunette kissed the top of the Kazekage's head. The Kazekage forced the other ninja into a kiss, while the other responded.

The two of them broke away looking into each other's eyes for a moment before Gaara went out towards the direction of his village. Shikamaru smiled then started going to his apartment so he could gather his stuff to go. They were both going into different directions, but knew where both were going. They knew they were going to connect again later that day. As Shikamaru gets things settled in, Gaara will be working in his office. They will see each other at home in the Sand Village.

* * *

A/Note: I have no idea how this ended up happening. I haven't written a Naruto fanfic in a while. So I would love to know if they were character enough for you all. I hope you enjoyed! Please give feedback. I love to hear opinions.


End file.
